1. Field of the Inventions:
The present invention relates to apparatus for communicating between moving bodies and to apparatus using hardwire and/or optical fiber for communicating with a moving body. The present invention also relates to guided missiles and other vehicles launched and controlled from a helicopter.
2. Descriptions of the Prior Art:
At the present time, the only means of communication between two moving bodies uses radio frequency ("RF") signals, and to a lesser extent, sound and optical signals. This requires that a transmitter and receiver be on board each of the moving bodies. Where one-way transmission is desired, the prime body uses a transmitter and the secondary body uses a receiver. The method of using RF transmitters is expensive due to the cost of the transmitters and receivers. The range is usually limited to line of sight ranges and the communications can be intercepted and/or jammed by unfriendly or unauthorized parties.
Communication using apparatus employing an optical fiber or electrically conducting wire between a fixed site and a moving missile is proven and demonstrated. In these apparatus, data is transmitted to the moving object from the fixed station and from the moving object to the fixed station. For the duration of flight however, the fixed station is literally fixed to a specific point. This prevents the station from moving to hide or obscure its position or to move in the event it is attacked.
One military application wherein the ability to change the location of the missile launch is particularly important is the helicopter which travels at relatively low speeds and altitudes compared to fixed wing aircraft. Three types of missiles are currently used as helicopter mounted weapons, but none provides the unique operational characteristics of the helicopter launched fiber optic guided remotely controlled vehicle ("RCV") disclosed hereinafter. The first type is free flight, a rocket propelled missile that is aimed and fired at a target. The free flight rocket flies unguided toward the target to impact within some predetermined footprint. The second type uses a fire-and-forget missile such as Hellfire. This missile is launched and homes onto a designated target. Future versions will likely be true fire-and-forget where a target is acquired, identified and attacked by the missile during flight. These systems are not currently able to attack targets of opportunity and require a cooperative target designator.
The third current weapon system is a wire guided missile and U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,771 to Gibbons et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,796 to Riley are representative of this technology. Although not depicted in use with a helicopter launch platform, these current hardwire or optical fiber missile guidance systems necessitate that the helicopter launch platform be relatively motionless with the target in sight by the gunner during the period between launch and impact since the missile flies to the aim point. These systems also require that both the missile and target be kept in sight until target impact during which time the helicopter is exposed to enemy fire.
French Patent No. 2,391,908 to Wieczorek proposes apparatus using optical fiber for communicating between moving jet aircraft. The apparatus includes a fiber optic cable stored on a winding drum incorporated in the tail section of the forward-positioned, unpiloted "missile" plane and connected to the nose section of a trailing, piloted aircraft. The cable can be played out from or retracted by the missile plane for changes in relative separation distance, and explosive severing devices can be included with the missile plane to assure rapid separation in the event of danger. However, this system does not contemplate or address the problem of rapid changes in both the speed and direction of the two moving aircraft and requires the piloted aircraft essentially to maintain the speed and direction of the unpiloted plane.
Hence, there still exists the need for apparatus to provide a hardwire and/or optical fiber data link between two moving bodies wherein the relative separation rates and distances between the bodies can be high and multidirectional. For example, an optical fiber guided RCV or missile having such apparatus would allow targets of opportunity to be attacked while the helicopter retreats to a place of relative safety. It would also provide the user with the capability of using the RCV or missile as a source of reconnaissance data and information.